


Him & Her

by smutwithaplot



Series: Him & Her [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutwithaplot/pseuds/smutwithaplot
Summary: A romantic description of a loving couple and a cold depressing night
Series: Him & Her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570663
Kudos: 2





	Him & Her

Fondling with his phone nervously in his hands he tugged his coat tighter around his body, as if to shake more warmth into himself. Obviously failing, he approached the park gates, looking down at his phone once again in an attempt to divert attention away from himself, he was used this by now, avoiding others; that's how he met her.

Clearly failing at his rehearsed breathing techniques for this situation, he slumped onto the bench beneath him. Although it was cold and wet, the uncomfortable-ness had a familiar welcoming feel; Which would strangely comfort the attendant in the late lamp lit streets.

Once again he diverted his attention to his flickering screen with no real intent, as it slowly collected droplets of rain; whom which he wiped away with the torn end of his navy jumper.

"She's late again" He told himself, as if to beckon her sudden arrival.

It was getting later in the day (20:45 to be exact) the sun was almost setting and street lights slowly clicked on one by one, extinguishing the darkness surrounding them; demonstrating serenity and peace to those that may be afraid of vagabondage and other nameless crimes of a malicious intent

It was that time of the day where the amount of people that walked through the park slowly declined, and every couple that had previously crowded underneath the pink magnolia trees had walked home, hand in hand, to their cosy nook; to warm themselves from the icy chill evident in the air 

"Times catching on" he whispered to himself as he asserted his thoughts: initial considerations of leaving started to circle in his mind. "I hope she's okay"

Along the cobbled streets she walked with a sense of urgency in her step, they hadn't seen each other in weeks, she did NOT want to lose this opportunity, everything had been planned in advance, (her frequent paranoia of course) and she was not willing to have to accept responsibility. 

The park gates finally in sight meant her walking evolved into a slow sprint, her blushing awkwardness in full bloom, not wanting a familiar to identify her alone at such a late hour.

The amber, yellow sun, came into alignment with the horizon, it was beautiful, a sight like no other, her running picked up pace once again, a desperation to see him once again. 

Slowly a bench with a shaking figure came into her view, it was him, the one she loved and desired the most...

As she approached him, flustered and running, she gave a cry into the air, yelling his name, with desperation and requirement of attention. 

His head turned, to look up from his phone, a grin of happiness grew across his face.  
They were together.

He approached her running, almost at the same pace that she was, colliding their arms together, interlocking into a strong unbreakable hug. 

Her head rested against his shoulder, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm late" she stuttered. 

"It's Okay" he reassured "There's no need to cry"

After what seemed like forever in his soft, comforting grip, she pulled apart staring into his eyes intensely, as if to nudge him on to make the first move. He took this opportunity in his stride, leaning in closer to her face with a desire stronger than before.

Their lips brushed together, in a slow sweeping motion, craving every single bit of attention they were getting, with an occasional tongue in the mix to excite the other, this is what they wanted, to be alone, together.

They pulled apart, with a desire for another round, he cradled her hand in the palm of his. 

She truly was beautiful in every way that meant to him

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hope you enjoyed, this was semi-rushed
> 
> -Henry


End file.
